Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 6
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 5 | Hoofdstuk 7 Hoofdstuk 6 De duisternis was gevallen, en de eerste sterren twinkelden boven Lix’ kop. ‘Het is tijd’, fluisterde Rai, die Slick in de gaten hield met haar ronde, mooie ogen. ‘Goed’, fluisterde Jordi. ‘Zet hem op, Tin.’ In het geheim hadden ze hun plan besproken, en gelukkig hadden Omar en Chop niks gemerkt. Toen Slick kwam, om ’s nachts vanaf de grond de wacht te houden, waren ze stil geworden. Het plan luidde zo: Tin zou zeggen dat hij moest plassen, en waarschijnlijk zou Slick hem dan begeleiden zodat hij zijn behoefte kon gaan doen. Jordi, Rai en Lix zelf zouden van de gelegenheid gebruik maken om weg te sluipen. Beide groepen zouden dan de dichtstbijzijnde beek volgen, die als het goed is uit zouden komen op de grote rivier verderop. Daar zouden ze elkaar dan treffen. Tin bibberde van de zenuwen, en Rai telde af. ‘Drie, twee, één… nu, Tin.’ De vuurrode draak stond op en maakte een kreunend geluid. De luchtposten waren meteen gealarmeerd, maar Tin zuchtte. ‘Ik moet zo nodig plassen! Straks doe ik het nog in de Kuil.’ Slick gromde geërgerd. ‘Dat moeten we niet hebben. Kom mee jij!’ Tin knikte angstig en Lix zag hem wegglippen, achter de donkerblauwe draak aan. Omar en Chop keken hem na, en wiebelden zenuwachtig op de takken. Subtiel begonnen de drie draken zich naar de rand van de Kuil te verplaatsen, zo geruisloos mogelijk. Lix hield zijn adem in toen Jordi de Kuil uit klauterde, en daarna Rai. Hij hing met zijn achterwerk nog over de rand toen Omar een kreet slaakte en om zich heen keek. ‘Daar zijn ze! Ze zijn ontsnapt!’ Vanaf toen ging het allemaal heel snel. Chop en Omar streken neer waar Lix nog geen tel geleden zelf had gestaan. Jordi gilde en vluchtte de struiken in, gevolgd door Lix en Rai. Wild baanden ze zich een weg door het woud. Takken schramden langs hun vleugels, en zwiepten in hun gezicht. Langzaam hoorden ze pootstappen wegsterven in de verte. Lix wist niet hoelang ze al in de struiken zaten, maar de maan stond al op zijn hoogste punt. Tin was nog steeds niet verschenen. ‘We moeten hier weg’, mompelde Rai. ‘Straks vindt de Meester der Mijnen ons nog, en dan zijn de rapen gaar.’ Jordi schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee. We moeten op Tin wachten, en we kunnen het hier best wel uithouden, als we wat jagen. We hebben voldoende drinkwater vanwege de rivier hiernaast.’ Lix zuchtte. ‘Ik maak me zo’n zorgen. Slick is vast een goede vechter, en wat als Sonar in de buurt was…’ Alle drie zwegen ze. Plotseling hoorden ze het geluid van knappende takken. ‘Tin!’ riep Jordi verrukt uit. ‘Ik ben Tin niet.’ Lix verstijfde. Chop. ‘En ik ook niet.’ Omar. '' De twee Meesters sprongen tevoorschijn, hun tanden blinkend. Er was nog een derde Meester bij, een drakin die Lix niet kende. Hij werd omver geworpen door Chop, zijn ogen troebel van emotie. ‘Het spijt me dat ik dit moet zeggen,’ zei de paarse draak hees, ‘maar Tin is… dood.’ Snuivend van woede sprong Lix overeind. ‘Hoe kon je dit laten gebeuren? Ik dacht dat je te vertrouwen was!’ Tranen brandden in zijn ogen. ‘Hij is dood?!’ bracht Jordi uit en liet zijn kop hangen. Rai leek versteend van schrik. ‘Kom mee!’ snauwde Omar. ‘Dan kan de Meester der Mijnen jullie straffen.’ ''Tin is dood. '' Het spookte Lix door het hoofd, als een kwelgeest die in zijn gedachten was geslopen. ‘De dood van Tin heeft hun misschien genoeg gestraft…’ begon Chop, maar Lix draaide zich om. ‘Denk je dat je het daarmee goed kan maken? Dat je daarmee mijn vertrouwen terug kan winnen? Nou, dan heb je het goed mis. Jij hebt net zo goed naar ons meegezocht als Omar, en die andere Meester. Je bent gewoon één van hun!’ Hij draaide Chop de rug toe. Omar duwde de Gravers vooruit, en Chop flankeerde hun aan de linkerkant. De drakin, die door Omar Seffina werd genoemd, liep aan de rechterkant. ''Wat gaat er nu met ons gebeuren? Worden wij ook gedood, net zoals Tin? Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot